Sick Eren
by Keiko Yuu
Summary: "Demi Tuhan Eren! Apa kau mau membuatku mati jantungan hah? Bagaimana menurutmu perasaanku saat aku masuk apartemen ini dan melihatmu tidak sadarkan diri di sofa?," ucap Levi masih sambil memeluk Eren dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Ah... Gomen," balas Eren. WARNING: RiRen!, yaoi/BOYxBOY, OOC, kinda fluff?


fanfic req by Anko Himee-sensei x3

Yuu-chan udah lama banget pengen nulis fanfic SnK tapi baru kesampean sekarang ternyata nyahahahahaha /plakk

Shingeki no Kyoujin (c) Hajime Isayama

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!<strong>

**Typo(s), BoyxBoy , OOC**

* * *

><p>well? Enjoy~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cup.<strong>

"Hee.. Ternyata kau suka melakukan hal diam-diam heh?," ucap laki-laki tampan berambut hitam dengan senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai

"L-levi-san? A-aku pikir kau tidur," balas laki-laki surai coklat itu dengan gugup

"Aku hanya mengistirahatkan mataku karena begadang selamam, Eren"

"O-ohh.."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Eren"

"E-eh.."

"Atau kau ingin yang lain?"

"A-aku.. L-levi-san!"

**BRUK!**

**Dan pagi itu terdengar banyak desahan dari ruangan apartemen itu.**

**Begitulah keseharian Levi dan Eren yang sudah tinggal bersama sejak setahun yang lalu. Levi yang terlihat sadis dan cuek dengan Eren yang pemberani namun selalu tekuk lutut di depan Levi membuat kisah mereka menjadi suatu hal yang sangat menarik. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat mereka tidak pernah bosan satu sama lain.**

**Memang dasar pasangan absurb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Walaupun author yang menulis ini lebih absurb lagi.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eren? Kau melihat jasku?," Tanya Levi yang masih mengenakan handuk sambil membongkar isi lemari<p>

"Jas? Untuk apa Levi-san? Tumben sekali Levi-san menggunakan jas," jawab Eren penasaran

"Hari ini ada rapat dengan klien besar. Jadi ya tidak ada salahnya menggunakan jas. Jadi, dimana jasku?"

"Oh ya, kalau tidak salah aku meletakkannya di lemari ata –Aw," rintih Eren sambil memegang kepalanya

"Eren! Kau tidak apa-apa?," tanya Levi khawatir sambil memegang dahi Eren. "Kau demam Eren. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Ah.. Mungkin karena tadi pagi ada seseorang yang terbawa hawa naps –humphh," mulut Eren di bekap oleh Levi

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

"Tidak Levi-san," jawab Eren sambil terkekeh. "Sudah aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau segera mengenakan jasnya dan berangkat. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang bahwa ada pertemuan dengan klien penting?"

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Levi dengan ragu sambil mengenakan jas yang sudah ditemukannya. "Aku bisa saja menund-"

"Kau terlalu membesarkan hal ini, Levi-san. Kau tidak perlu menunda meetingmu. Aku akan minum obat dan istirahat. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera berangkat," ucap Eren sambil membenarkan jas Levi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang secepat yang aku bisa. Janji kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang berat hari ini."

"Hai' hai'"

"yosh.. Itekimasu"

**OoO**

'_Aduh… Kepalaku makin pening saja. Padahal aku sudah minum obat dan lihatlah sekarang aku hanya tiduran di tempat tidur. Bagaimana ini Levi-san'_

_**TING TONG**_

"Hai' hai' tunggu sebentar"

'_Siapa sih yang datang di saat seperti ini ugh'_

"Erenn," sapa gadis itu. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Mikasa!," seru Eren sambil memeluk gadis itu. "Untunglah hanya kau"

"E-ehem Eren bisa kau lepaskan aku?," tanya Mikasa sedikit tersipu

"A-ah ya gomen,"

'_Hampir saja aku lupa kalau Mikasa menyukaiku dan Levi-san agak tidak suka melihat kami bersama. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana pun juga aku dan Mikasa kan bersaudara'_

"Ah Mikasa silahkan masuk, tidak enak jika ngobrol di depan pintu seperti ini,"

"Ah iya, permisi," jawab Mikasa sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen Eren dan Levi.

"Kau mau minum apa Mikasa?," tawar Eren

"Segelas the dingin saja, sankyu Eren,"

"Douita," jawab Eren tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah dapur

" Eren, dimana Levi?," tanya Mikasa terdengar sedikit was-was

"Oh, dia sedang di kantor, dia bilang hari ini ada meeting dengan klien besar," sahut Eren dari dapur

"Ohh… Syukurlah. Aku agak takut jika dia ada disini. Kau tahu? Hubungankku dengan orang itu kan tidak terlalu baik,"

"Yah… Mau bagaimana lagi," jawab Eren tersenyum kecut sambil meletakkan teh dingin. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau datang kesini? Ada perlu?,"

"Ah iya! Aku hampir saja lupa," jawab Mikasa sambil membongkar tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar undangan. "Ini, dari Otou-san. Perusahaannya akan mengadakan ulang tahun perusahaan dan aku diminta untuk mengantarkan undangannya padamu, kata Otou-san kau datang saja bersama Levi, dia rindu padamu Eren"

"Ah Otou-san, bilang padanya aku pasti akan datang bersama Levi," jawab Eren sambil tersenyum senang

"A-ah ya," jawab Mikasa sedikit terdengar cemburu. "Eren? Siapa yang sakit? Kok ada obat disini?"

"Ah... Sebenarnya aku agak tidak enak badan hari ini jadi tadi aku minum obat. Sepertinya aku lupa meletakkan obatnya ditempat semula hehe –ugh," jawab Eren sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai sakit kembali.

"E-eren? Daijoubu? Kau sedang sakit? Ya ampun Eren. Jadi aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat," ucap Mikasa panik

"T-tidak apa-apa Mikasa. Aku hanya perlu berbaring,"

"Cih bagaimana sih si Levi-san itu? Kau sedang sakit dan dia meninggalkanmu seperti ini?," ucap Mikasa ketus, sambil membantu Eren berbaring di sofa

"Sankyu, tapi Levi tidak salah, aku yang memaksanya untuk tidak menunda meeting penting itu hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini Mikasa," bela Eren

"Kau... Kenapa sih kau membelanya? Kenapa harus orang itu Eren? Kenapa tidak bisa aku yang ada di posisi Levi?," jawab Mikasa dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"M-mikasa... Aku pikir kita sudah berulang kali membicarakan hal ini. Walaupun kita tidak ada hubungan darah tapi tetap saja secara hukum kita adalah saudara dan aku yang aku cintai hanyalah Levi-san," jelas Eren sedikit terengah.

"Ugh...," air mata Mikasa menetes. "Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil,"

"Mikasa... Aku mohon mengertilah. Lagipula cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menemukan belahan jiwamu. Namun aku harus mengatakan ini, belahan jiwamu itu bukan aku," jawab Eren sambil menepuk pelan kepala Mikasa. "Pulanglah Mikasa, tenangkan dirimu."

"T-tapi kau sedang –,"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Eren tersenyum. "Aku hanya perlu berbaring."

"Ugh baiklah," jawab Mikasa putus asa dan meraih tasnya. "Aku akan pulang, tapi bukan berarti aku sudah merelakanmu pada orang itu, Eren"

"Kau harus berusaha untuk merelakannya Mikasa," jawab Eren sedikit terkekeh

"Ugh... Jaa ne,"

**Tepat setelah Mikasa menutup pintu, Eren kehilangan kesadarannya.**

**OoO**

"-ren!"

'_seperti ada yang memanggilku'_

"Eren!"

'_ah aku kenal suara ini'_

"Eren tolonglah. Kuperintahkan kau bangun saat ini juga!"

'_suara ini...'_

"L-levi-san...?," sahut Eren lemah setelah membuka kelopak matanya

**Terlihat di depan mata Eren, sosok laki-laki yang ia cintai mendekapnya dengan erat. Seorang Levi mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin dan dia bahkan belum melepaskan jas yang ia pakai**.

"Demi Tuhan Eren! Apa kau mau membuatku mati jantungan hah? Bagaimana menurutmu perasaanku saat aku masuk apartemen ini dan melihatmu tidak sadarkan diri di sofa?," ucap Levi masih sambil memeluk Eren dengan tangan yang bergetar

"Ah... Gomen," balas Eren. "Gomen aku telah membuatmu khawatir seperti ini,"

"Sudah kuduga aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkanmu saat kau sakit," jawab Levi terdengar menyesal

"Ayolah Levi-san, ini bukanlah hal yang besar," jawab Eren mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana

"Untukku kesehatanmu itu prioritas nomor 1, Eren," ucap Levi sambil mengelus surai coklat Eren

"Gombal," jawab Eren sambil tertawa

"Aku serius Eren," jawab Levi sambil menggelangkan kepala. "Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu?,"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik aku rasa,"

"Berarti jika kau sakit aku harus mendekapmu seperti ini agar kau segera sembuh ya," kata Levi menggoda Eren

"B-baka!,"

"Hehe –eh? Apa ini Eren?," tanya Levi saat melihat kartu undangan di atas meja

"Ah itu... Tadi Mikasa mengantar kartu undangan dari kantor Otou-san," jelas Eren

"He? Mikasa tadi kesini?," tanya Levi dengan nada suara yang sudah berubah

"I-iya, tapi dia hanya datang untuk mengantarkan undangan saja kok,"

"Benarkah?," tanya Levi menyelidik

"B-benar! Untuk apa aku berbohong," jawab Eren

"Eren, kau tahu aku tidak suka dibohongin kan?,"

"A-aku tidak berbohong!," Eren masih mempertahankan jawabannya.

"Kalau kau tidak berbohong kenapa kau gagap seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak melihat ke arah mataku hah?," paksa Levi

"Ugh... Hai' hai' aku beritahu," Eren akhirnya menyerah

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres. Atau... Jangan-jangan dia yang membuatmu pingsan disini? Dasar perempuan ja—,"

"Tolong jangan berbicara buruk tentang Mikasa, Levi-san. Bagaimana pun juga dia tetaplah saudaraku," bela Eren

"Humph. Baiklah. Jadi apa yang terjadi tadi?,"

"Jadi, Mikasa mengetahui aku sedang tidak enak badan karena melihat obat yang tergeletak di meja. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sakit dan dia membantuku berbaring di sofa –,"

"Dia? Membantumu berbaring?," potong Levi sedikit emosi

"Levi-san, tolong jangan memotong. Lalu dia marah dan mengatakan kenapa disaat aku sakit kau malah meninggalkanku, tentu saja itu bukan salahmu jadi aku jelaskan padanya,"

"Lalu?,"

"Sambil menangis dia berkata kenapa aku harus memilihmu untuk berada disisiku, kenapa aku tidak bisa memilih dirinya saja,"

"M-mikasa menangis?," tanya Levi setengah tidak percaya

"Begitulah. Lalu aku menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia pasti memiliki belahan jiwanya, tapi belahan jiwanya itu bukan aku,"

"Kau benar-benar mengatakan hal itu?," tanya Levi sedikit tercengang

"Tentu saja. Lalu aku menyuruhnya pulang untuk menenangkan diri. Walaupun dia masih menolak untuk menerima keadaan kita, aku tahu perlahan pasti dia akan menerimanya,"

"Eren, sejak kapan kau bijak begini?,"

"Huh, kau ini memuji atau menghina sih?," jawab Eren sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya yang tentu saja terlihat imut di mata Levi.

"Hahahaha aku bercanda Eren," jawab Levi sambil merangkul Eren. "Tapi aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangku saat kau membelakku di depan Mikasa seperti itu,"

"Aku hanya mengucapkan kebenaran, Levi-san," jawab Eren sambil tersenyum manis

"Kau... Terlalu manis untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, Eren," jawab Levi lembut dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir manis milik Eren.

Fin~

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini :')<p>

Padahal oneshot aja lama bikinnya minta ampun:''

Ah otp Yuu-chan di SnK itu ya Riren=w= tapi Yuu-chan ga nolak EreRi kok /ditabok Anko Himee-sensei/

.

Mind to review? :)


End file.
